


i'm an animal with you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Canon Compliant, Choking, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom Doyoung, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fox ears, Humiliation, Kinky, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Petplay, Porn, Side yuwin, Smut, ears and tails, fox jungwoo, fox play, implied switch jungwoo, sub jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doyoung has been thinking about it for some time now. Jungwoo with fox ears and tail plug, sitting at Doyoung's feet with those fuck-me eyes. The images always pop up in his head lately. He needs to make it a reality.alternativelyJungwoo is Daddy Doyoung's little fox.





	i'm an animal with you

**Author's Note:**

> "I want you all to myself  
> Don't leave none for nobody else  
> I am an animal with you"  
> -Animal, Troye Sivan
> 
> \----
> 
> i want to contribute to the dowoo ship too!  
> jungwoo really reminds me of a wild fox and um...my hands slipped.  
> enjoy!

**i'm an animal with you**

* * *

* * *

Doyoung hasn't been thinking about it, really. No. Not before he accidentally barged in on Yuta and Sicheng's FaceTime session. He has always known that Yuta was a kinky little bitch but he really didn't expect seeing his friend-slash-bandmate holding up a pair of custom made ears and tail plug to show his boyfriend. Doyoung thanks whatever God is up there that he didn't catch them while they were in the middle of something.

"Hyung," his baby, Jungwoo, calls out from the dining table. "You know a chicken is not going to come out from that egg even if you stare at it for a long time, right?"

Oh. Right.

Doyoung is currently making a meal for the rest of the boys and he has been staring at the egg in front of him for a good five minutes, probably.

"Do you want me to help, Hyung? Are you alright?"

Doyoung shook his head to gather himself. Taking a deep breath, he finally starts to actually work on cooking. 

What is Doyoung thinking about? Ah, that's right. He has been thinking about those ears and tail plug. He was thinking about his baby, Jungwoo, wearing those fluffy ears and plug. It was all he could think of for the last few days now but he doesn't know how to tell it to Jungwoo. Jungwoo had been nothing but sweet and accepting of him and his kinks. If they ever made a sub-unit called NCT Kinky, he would be in it, right with Yuta and Taeyong. That being said, Doyoung has never thought about petplay. He has read about it in the online BDSM Community he is in (Taeyong introduced it to him after Doyoung came to him with his qualms), but was never interested in it. But again, Doyoung did not know that he was bisexual before Jungwoo anyway so, he is not even surprised at this point.

"Hyung," Jungwoo calls to him again. "Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" he answers quickly. "No, baby. I'm sorry. I just have something on my mind right now."

"What is it?"

_Should he tell Jungwoo now?_

"It's nothing, baby. Don't worry about it."

Doyoung decided against it. He feels like he should be sure about it first before telling Jungwoo. Doyoung isn't looking at Jungwoo but he knows that the latter now has the biggest, most adorable pout on his face. "Jungwoo, don't pout."

"Am not pouting."

"Uh huh, of course you're not."

"But, hyung..."

Doyoung knows Jungwoo is not going to drop the topic until Doyoung tells him so he is thankful when Johnny walks in asking whether or not the food is ready and offers to help. Johnny does help him and Jungwoo doesn't ask again for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Few days have passed and Doyoung is still thinking about it. He spent the last couple of nights looking it up on the internet, researching about it. Damn it, he really wants to do it.

" _Nngh_ ," Jungwoo whines into Doyoung's mouth. Doyoung tugs hard on Jungwoo's blonde hair.

The younger has both of their dicks in his hand, jerking them both together. The schedule for 127 has been really hectic and he barely has any alone time with Jungwoo. So they've only been able to do this in between their cramped days, spewing up excuses as to why they shower together even though none of the boys asked. They all know that him and Jungwoo were a thing and they understand. Heck, half of the boys are dating, or have dated, each other, too. Before Jungwoo came into the picture, Doyoung was not a part of that. At first, he thought it was kind of weird to date your bandmate because you see them all the time and know every damn thing about them. Doyoung had never dated people in their company, nonetheless his own bandmates. But then Jungwoo happened. Sweet, talented, strong, adorable Jungwoo. He has known Jungwoo since their trainee days and the very thing that weirded him out about dating bandmates was actually the reason he liked Jungwoo. He knows everything about Jungwoo, the highs and the lows, the greatest and most embarassing moments, and he fell in love. It was so easy, Jungwoo always says. Indeed, it was. Easy, so, so easy to fall for that beautiful face, beautiful body, beautiful soul.

Doyoung is thinking about it again. Jungwoo with those ears and tail, crawling towards him, dick hard between his thighs. Doyoung would tell him to turn around so he could see the tail plug snugged between those ass cheeks.

Doyoung groans. The image drives him to grab on Jungwoo's ass, pressing his nails down. He leans in to trace his nose along Jungwoo's neck and bites down. The taller's hand stutters from Doyoung's actions and Doyoung takes the opportunity to push Jungwoo against the shower wall. The cold on his back makes Jungwoo moan.

"H-Hyung," Jungwoo says. "D-Dongyoung...."

Understanding that Jungwoo has lost the control he had few seconds ago, Doyoung puts his hand over Jungwoo's hand on their cocks. He jerks them both again quickly. Jungwoo's breath quickens and Doyoung understands that he is close. Small whimpers start coming out of those pretty lips.

"Sshh, baby. Not too loud," Doyoung says before kissing Jungwoo.

Doyoung closes his eyes and the image comes again. Jungwoo would not be shy wearing those, he will be a huge fucking tease because he knows exactly how much he's affecting Doyoung.

" _Oh, fuck_ , Jungwoo baby," Doyoung bites down on Jungwoo's shoulder as he relases on both of their hands. Jungwoo's orgasm follows quickly, strings of _Dongyoungs_ and _Hyungs_ spill out of his pretty lips.

Doyoung kisses him once, deeply, before pulling the younger back under the shower so they can shower properly.

* * *

"Jungwoo," Doyoung starts. He decides to finally tell Jungwoo because that's what people in functional relationships do.

"Yes, hyung?" Jungwoo replies.

They are sitting on the bed. Doyoung leans against the headboard while Jungwoo lays down beside him. Few of the other boys are filming for a YouTube video, while others went out to explore the foreign city on their own. Initially, Jungwoo wanted to come take a look around the city but Doyoung wanted him to stay behind so they could spend some tine alone. Doyoung had been looking for the right time to talk about what he wants to do with Jungwoo but due to their hectic schedule and the presence of other members, he kept on postponing it. Not today though. Today he wants to get it out of his mind and into reality, if Jungwoo agreed.

"So, um, recently I discovered something that I really want to try with you."

Jungwoo, who was flicking through the TV channels, stops to look at Doyoung. His eyes are open and gentle, just like every other time when Doyoung shares his feeling.

"I, uh, me too, I guess."

Jungwoo's answer takes Doyoung aback.

"You want to try something with me?"

Jungwoo nods. Jungwoo rarely asks Doyoung for anything. Most of the times, he just goes with Doyoung's flow. Doyoung has long realised that Jungwoo is an enigma. He is soft and sensitive often times but can be scary and authoritative other times. It's a push and pull game inside of himself for having such a confusing personality, so Doyoung, being the nurturing type that he is, always tries to coax the more dangerous part of Jungwoo out, slowly.

"In bed?" Doyoung asks.

Jungwoo nods again. He turns his head away from Doyoung to hide his blush but the elder already has his hand on Jungwoo's chin. Doyoung lowers himself to lay beside Jungwoo. He turns to Jungwoo and kisses him softly.

"Relax, baby. It's just me."

He puts a hand on Jungwoo's back, caressing him slowly. Doyoung thinks he should slip into a more familiar teritorry, a place where he knows Jungwoo is most secure in. "You know I always give everything that you ask for, right? And you never ask for much, don't you, baby?"

"Yes, hyung," Jungwoo answers softly. Praises and validations. Jungwoo loves getting them as much as Doyoung loves giving them.

Moving his hand to softly pat Jungwoo's head, Doyoung continues, "You're amazing, baby. So sweet, so generous, so kind, so strong. I'm so lucky that you chose to be with me. How did I get to be with the most wonderful human on earth?"

Jungwoo nuzzles closer to Doyoung.

"So my baby will tell me what he wants?"

He hears Jungwoo takes a deep breath before leaning back, looking at Doyoung with a serious expression. "Okay, so, uh. Hyung, I know I don’t have much experience in this but I want us to do more kinky plays."

Doyoung hums, acknowledging. His heart is thumping loudly in his chest because Jungwoo is talking about kinks. The possibility of them actually doing a play scene makes Doyoung excited.

"What sort of kinks, baby?"

"Well, for one, I know we have tried bondage before but I think I would like it if you put me on a leash? And also, I think I'm a switch? So I would like us to try me dominating you, one of these days."

Jungwoo speaks without stutter. What most of people don't know is that Jungwoo is confident and he knows what he wants. His gentle voice and soft demeanor usually drives people to think that he is timid and unsure but most of the times he is in control of himself.

"Hmm," Doyoung presess closer to kiss Jungwoo's forehead, a gesture that shows that he is proud of what Jungwoo had done, which in this case was voicing his thoughts. "I can do that, baby. One at a time, yeah? Which one do you want to do first?"

"Well, what do you want though, hyung? You haven't told me what you wanted."

Doyoung takes a deep breath. "I want us to do petplay."

"Petplay?"

"Yes. I, uh, I've been thinking about being your owner for some time now and it always makes me really hard, because you would look so good as my little fox. What do you say, baby? You wanna be Daddy's little fox?"

The words tumble out of Doyoung's mouth without going through his brain. He hadn't thought about what kind of pet he wanted Jungwoo to be. Fox comes to mind right on the spot and he realises how fitting it is for Jungwoo. Foxes are recently domesticated so they make wild pets, unlike kittens or puppies. They are active, independent, and a little bit crazy but they sure love to snuggle with their owner. Jungwoo would make a beautiful fox and the thought already makes Doyoung's jeans a little bit tighter.

"A fox?" Jungwoo looks at Doyoung. He looks as if he's thinking before pushing Doyoung to lay flat on his back and straddling him. "Make me cum untouched then we will discuss the terms, Daddy."

And who is Doyoung to refuse such pleasure?

* * *

It's seven in the morning. At least it feels like it is, Doyoung isn't sure anymore. Jumping from one time zone to another surely messes with his biological clock. For a whole minute, Doyoung doesn't remember where he is. He looks around the room to find messy surroundings and familiar wall decorations. Oh, that's right. He is back in the dorm.

There are noises coming from outside, which is surely nothing new about them, but it still makes Doyoung curious. He groggily gets up from the bed and makes his way out of the room.

"Why are you all so loud in the morning?"

Doyoung is greeted by the sight of utter chaos. He sees Donghyuck bickering playfully with... Doyoung rubs his eyes. "Yangyang?"

"Doyoung hyung!" the boy chirps happily.

"You came alone?"

"Oh no, I came with Sicheng ge. We landed not too long ago and he wants to visit you guys. I just come to annoy Hyuck," Yangyang answers with a grin.

"Doyoung hyung!" Jungwoo's voice calls to him.

Doyoung hears Donghyuck argues with Yangyang but he doesn't really catch what he said. Because Jungwoo is standing in their living room with a wide grin on his face and a pair of fox ears on his head. Doyoung's eyes briefly catch Sicheng and Yuta behind Jungwoo but he couldn't look away from his baby. The pretty, well-made pair of fox ears are perched on Jungwoo's head. Its reddish, white, brown and black colours blend realistically, as if they were of real fox's. The colour also complements Jungwoo's dyed-blonde hair beautifully.

Jungwoo walks closer to Doyoung with his hands on the sides of his head, showing off his new ears. When he's close enough within Doyoung's earshot, he asks in a low raspy tone, almost inaudible to everyone else but Doyoung. "Do you like them, Daddy?"

Doyoung feels his breath caught in his throat. Fuck Jungwoo.

"Oh my God, Jungwoo hyung. So cute!"

_Ugh, why is Hyuck so loud again?_

"Aw, thanks, Hyuckie. Do you like them?"

Jungwoo is smirking at Doyoung as he says the last sentence. Knowing very well that it was the same thing he asked Doyoung in that bedroom voice of his not even a minute ago.

"I do! Where did you get them?"

"Oh, well. Doyoung hyung was going to buy these for me. He said I would look good with fox ears so I looked them up online. It ships from China so I asked Sicheng hyung to get the set for me instead."

Doyoung's face heats up from arousal and embarassment. Sicheng knows? Man, that means Yuta knows.

Doyoung finally looks at the couple standing behind Jungwoo. The two are trying not to laugh at the whole ordeal. Doyoung will surely do something about that. What an actual brat.

"So what do you think, Doyoung hyung? Do I make a cute fox?"

Doyoung stutters, "Y-Yeah, v-very cute, Jungwoo."

Jungwoo's face lights up with that exaggerated happy smile he sometimes put on for show for the cameras when he's too tired or anxious. "Really? Just cute?"

Not just cute. But also so goddamn hot and is definitely getting under Doyoung's skin.

"Alright, kids," Yuta suddenly says, addressing Donghyuck and Yangyang. "Sicheng and I are going out for breakfast. You two should come, my treat."

Yangyang and Donghyuck make whooping noises from the excitement of getting free food but Doyoung couldn't care less. He's staring Jungwoo down and the blonde looks back into his eyes. His gaze is challenging, teasing.

"Doyoung and Jungwoo hyung, are you guys not coming?" Yangyang asks.

"Doyoung hyung just woke up and I think they have something to talk about," Sicheng answers. He ushers Donghyuck and Yangyang to the door. Yuta follows behind closely.

The door closes behind them. Doyoung looks around to check if there is anyone else around. He knows that he cannot do anything explicitly sexual with Jungwoo right now, but he wants to make sure no one hears what he's going to say next.

"You are one naughty fox, Woo. You really were testing my patience, huh? Humiliating me by asking Sicheng to get the set, and telling about it in front of our younger friends too. You know you're going to get punished, right?"

"Hyung, the others are still h--"

Doyoung knows. He hears people in the kitchen and some in the rooms too, but he is going to get back at Jungwoo.

"Down on your knees," Doyoung commands, his voice stern.

Jungwoo only looks at him with a confused expression. Doyoung rarely slips into his role where there is a possibility of getting caught by other people but here he is ordering Jungwoo to kneel at his feet.

"Little fox, did you not hear me?" He's staring right into Jungwoo's eyes with his icy gaze. "I said, kneel."

Jungwoo does. He slowly sinks to his knees in front of Doyoung. He's looking down. Nervous from the chance of being caught like this.

"Look at me, little fox."

Jungwoo, embarassed, refuses to look up at Doyoung. If they were in a room where it's just the two of them, Jungwoo wouldn't hesitate to do anything Doyoung asked. He would even throw in a little more sass and rebellion into his action. Right now he's not following Doyoung's orders not because he feels a little mischievous. Instead he feels embarassed, Doyoung sees it from his reddening ears.

"Little fox," Doyoung says again. He bends down a bit to grab a handful of Jungwoo's hair on the back of his head, pulling on it to tilt Jungwoo's head up. The sight sends electric current through Doyoung's body. Jungwoo with the fox ears, the colours blending prettily with the colour of his hair. His bangs are unkempt. His face flushed from embarassment. Lips slightly agaped with short breaths puffing in and out of it. His chest heaving from trying to control himself.

"Good morning, every...," a voice from the hallway greets. "...one."

Jungwoo's head turns to look at the source of the voice. Doyoung already knows it's Taeyong so he keeps his gaze on Jungwoo. Doyoung already knows that Taeyong doesn't mind these things as long as they're responsible and the minors aren't around. He sees Jungwoo's face molds into an expression of shock upon seeing Taeyong discovering them like this. Doyoung knows it's hurting his pride.

"Right," Taeyong says quickly before leaving the two alone.

"Why are you looking at someone who isn't me, little fox?"

Jungwoo turns back to look at Doyoung again. His eyes show that he's a little on edge so Doyoung eases his hold on Jungwoo's hair a little. A silent message that Jungwoo can use their safeword anytime and call their current little play off. But Jungwoo stays silent, he stares up at Doyoung with a hint of anticipation. So Doyoung continues, "Naughty little foxes must be punished, don't you think?"

"N-No. I'm sor--,"

" _Don't you think?_ "

"Yes," Jungwoo answers almost inaudible.

"What's that? I didn't catch your answer, little fox."

"Yes...," Jungwoo hesitates. "...Daddy."

"Tch," a little scoff comes out of Doyoung's mouth. "That's what I thought."

Doyoung, then, puts his hand on Jungwoo's jaw, tilting his head up even more. "Show me the rest of the set, little fox."

Jungwoo was about to stand up when Doyoung puts his foot on Jungwoo's thighs. "I'm pretty sure foxes walk on four legs."

Doyoung moves his hand away from Jungwoo's jaw to let him stand on all fours before crawling slowly to his room. He watches Jungwoo's hips move as he crawls on his hands and knees. The image of a fluffy fox tail on Jungwoo starts to appear in Doyoung's mind. He really cannot wait to start the actual scene with Jungwoo. Doyoung follows his little fox to his room. He is grateful that they don't run into anyone on the way. He may want to humiliate Jungwoo a little, but he isn't that mean.

Once they're inside Jungwoo's room, Doyoung can see the tension on Jungwo easing off. He makes his way to sit on the edge of the bed and when he sees that Jungwoo is about to join him, he says, "Naughty foxes are not allowed on the bed. Naughty foxes stay on the floor."

Jungwoo frowns. Doyoung laughs a little before patting his little fox on the head, Jungwoo's fox ears moving slightly because of it. "Oh, is my little fox angry?"

Jungwoo frowns even deeper. Truthfully, Doyoung wants to bend down and kiss that frown away. But no, he cannot give in to Jungwoo right now.

"Come on then. Show Daddy what you bought."

Jungwoo lets out a little whimper, saying that he understood. He pulls out a box from under his bed and opens the lid. Doyoung takes a peek and shudders from anticipation. There are assortments of things. One tail plug that matches the ears that Jungwoo's currently wearing. Two more pairs of fox ears with matching tails, all with plugs. Also a brown leather collar with a detachable leash. Doyoung picks the collar up to inspect it. He unhooks the fastening and runs his fingers over the material. It is made from strong, high quality faux leather, adorned with small metal chains as a decoration. Doyoung flexes it in his hand before tapping on Jungwoo's shoulder.

"Up, Woo," he commands.

Jungwoo raises to his knees from sitting on the floor. Doyoung caresses Jungwoo's sensitive neck. Hints of fading bruises from Doyoung's teeth are visible without all the concealers.  
Doyoung rubs Jungwoo's neck softly before fastening the collar on. He puts two of his fingers under the collar and tugs it to check how much it's choking Jungwoo.

The collar is big and wide. It's very noticable and Doyoung loves that. Suddenly, he's thinking of collaring Jungwoo. His posessive streak rarely shows its ugly horns but, fuck, he really wants to let the world know that Jungwoo belongs to him and him only. But that is a thought for some other time. Right now, he's going to kiss Jungwoo. Doyoung leans down to fit his mouth on his little fox. He's kissed Jungwoo hundreds of times but he is sure he will never get bored of those lips responding to his kiss. Jungwoo likes taking the lead when they kiss. Passionately attacking Doyoung and leaving him breathless each time. Other times, like right now, Jungwoo's lips are pliant under his mouth. Doyoung squeezes his neck over the collar slightly and Jungwoo parts his lips, letting Doyoung's tongue lick into his hot mouth. Jungwoo lets out small whimpers when their tongues touch and Doyoung sucks on it. They continue to kiss, small bites and nibbles here and there, accompanied with Jungwoo's soft whimpers and Doyoung's muffled moans.

Doyoung pulls away to look at his boy. "Fuck," he whispers against Jungwoo's slightly swollen lips. His hands are everywhere, on Jungwoo's cheeks, tracing his lips, pressing on Jungwoo's neck, caressing Jungwoo's hair and fox ears. "Look at you. How are you this beautiful?"

Jungwoo's teasing personality is back once he is more comfortable with their current dynamic. He lifts himself up, hands on Doyoung's thighs, dangerously close to his crotch, and licks a stripe from Doyoung's neck to his jaw, his lips, his cheek, before pecking his lips.

"Daddy," Jungwoo says in a pleading tone. "I'm hard. I know you are too. Fuck me right now, Daddy. Please..."

Doyoung grits his teeth to keep himself from budging and actually doing what Jungwoo asked him to. No, not right now.

"No, Woo," Doyoung tells him, firmly. It's unfair, the way those puppy eyes look up at him. Doyoung takes a deep breath to collect himself. "You are not allowed to cum until I make you, so don't even think about taking care of your hard cock on your own. And you will wear the collar for the whole day, through our schedules and practice. Do you understand?"

"But, Daddy...,"

Doyoung's hand is on Jungwoo's neck again, fingers pressing slight on the pulse points above the collar. "Do you understand, little fox?"

Jungwoo nods hesitantly. His eyes are looking everywhere but at Doyoung.

"Look at me when you answer me."

Jungwoo takes a deep breath. He lets out a small whine as he nods again, finally looking into Doyoung's eyes.

Doyoung gives him a small smile. Taking off Jungwoo's fox ears, he whispers their safeword.  
Jungwoo shakes his head to clear his mind, to lift himself up from the subspace he was in. Doyoung gently pets Jungwoo's hair, combing his fingers through the strands. He loves Jungwoo's hair. It has been bleached and dyed a lot but still thick and soft.

"Jungwoo," he says, softly. "How are you feeling, baby?"

Jungwoo lets out a sigh before answering. "I'm alright, hyung. Thank you."

The younger boy is still sitting at Doyoung's feet. Doyoung cradles Jungwoo's head to rest on his lap. Still petting his head, Doyoung asks, "Will it be okay if we play tonight? Seeing you wearing those ears and that collar makes me impatient."

Jungwoo lets out a small laugh. "That was my intention, hyung. After you told me that you wanted to do a play with me, it was all I could think about. I can't wait anymore."

Hearing that, Doyoung lets out a sigh of relief. He had thought that he was the only one that was really interested in the play and that Jungwoo only agreed to make him happy. There is nothing wrong with that, of course, but knowing that Jungwoo wants it as much as he does really lifts up his worry.

"Okay then," Doyoung replies. He takes their playset box before continuing, "Come to my room tonight at 9. You have to be clean, full and well hydrated before you knock on my door. Okay?"

Jungwoo lifts his head from Doyoung's lap. "Yes, Hyung," he answers, looking into Doyoung's eyes.

Satisfied with their deal, Doyoung gently pulls on Jungwoo's arm, asking him to get on his feet.

"Let's go have breakfast for now before the guys finish it all."

Doyoung stands up to go to the kitchen. Jungwoo follows with a laugh.

* * *

Finally, it's going to happen tonight. He had prepared a lot of things for their play. He booked a hotel room so they could be alone, not disturb and be disturbed by the other boys. He would want to hear Jungwoo screaming his name and that would not happen if they were in the dorm with eight other guys.

It's 9.00pm sharp when Jungwoo knocks on his door. Doyoung smirks, Jungwoo is so obedient when it comes to their plays. He loves that.

"Come in," Doyoung answers.

The door creaks open revealing Jungwoo's figure walking inside the room to stand in front of Doyoung. The younger man is wearing a simple long-sleeves striped shirts with skinny jeans, and of course the collar. This is how their play always starts. Jungwoo stands in front of Doyoung with his eyes on the floor. He would not say anything until Doyoung starts. Once, Doyoung left him in that position for almost thirty minutes, just standing there before Doyoung said anything. But now, Doyoung had been waiting for weeks and he cannot waste another second not having Jungwoo as his little fox.

The next thirty minutes are a blur as Doyoung brings Jungwoo to the hotel room that he booked. They wore caps and masks to cover their faces and made sure no one follows them.

Doyoung leads Jungwoo through the hallway to their room. He stops once they were at the door.  
Doyoung turns around to address his baby. "Jungwoo," he says. "Are you consenting to the series of play that we are going to do tonight?"

Jungwoo nods sternly. "Yes, hyung. As long as they don't cross the limits that we have discussed."

"When that happens, either of us can say the safeword and we will drop the scene. Am I understood?"

"Yes, hyung."

Taking a deep breath, Doyoung takes out his keycard and unlocks the door. The beep makes Doyoung's heart beat faster. He will do everything in his power to make sure that tonight will be good for the both of them.

Doyoung inserts the keycard into its slot to turn the lights on. The room is neither too big nor too small. It has just enough space for Doyoung to have his way with Jungwoo tonight. The dim lighting of the room and the sensual scent of the candle that Doyoung had lit up when he prepared the room give a calming and erotic atmosphere to it. A king sized four poster bed with beige sheets is situated in the middle of the room.

Doyoung takes his shoes off and walks towards the bed. He stops a good metre away from it. Jungwoo follows and stands in front of him, eyes casting downwards like he did back in Doyoung's room, awaiting command.

"Undress," Doyoung orders. Jungwoo obeys.

He smoothly takes the striped shirt off, followed by his jeans, his boxers and lastly his socks. Jungwoo is now standing naked in front of Doyoung, except for the brown leather collar choking him slightly. His clothes are pooled around his feet. His eyes are still casting downwards, not looking at his dom.

Doyoung has seen Jungwoo naked hundreds of times. The first time was years ago during their trainee days when they had to share a shower stall to get enough hot water. Jungwoo is so gorgeous that Doyoung knows that he will never tire of looking at Jungwoo. His body is perfect. His arms are tight and toned down to his pretty long fingers. His back, his small waist and his taut ass, his thighs, calves and feet are so perfect. His abs are defined and so are his pelvic muscles. His cock is long and thick and Doyoung loves having it in him whenever Jungwoo tops. Jungwoo is tall. Doyoung has to tilt his head up a little to talk to him or to kiss him. Doyoung loves that. He loves that scrawny little Kim Dongyoung has power over this beautiful man.

"On your knees," Doyoung commands again and Jungwoo falls to his knees. He waits there as Doyoung walks to the bed to retrieve the fox ears, tail and leash, not forgetting the lube to help ease the tail plug inside of Jungwoo. He goes back to stand over Jungwoo.

"Look up, little fox."

Jungwoo lifts his head up slowly. Doyoung sees his face. Jungwoo is slowly slipping into his subspace, the tension that is often apparent on the lines of his face is slowly fading. Doyoung runs a hand over Jungwoo's hair before tidying it again. He slowly slips the fox ears onto Jungwoo's head. It's perched snugly against his pretty blonde locks.

"Turn around. Ass in the air facing me," comes his next order. Jungwoo does exactly that.

Doyoung sinks to his knees so he's at the same level as Jungwoo. He sets the things in his hand aside to admire Jungwoo's ass. Jungwoo's ass is beautiful. It is smooth, taut and has a little flesh to it for Doyoung to grab on and play with. He runs both of his hands over the surface before coming down with a loud smack on both Jungwoo's ass cheeks. Jungwoo whimpers lowly from the slap so Doyoung does two more just to see them bounce and redden.

Jungwoo's hole is peeking at him between his cheeks and Doyoung leans down, kissing it. He runs his tongue over it a few times before poking inside. Jungwoo lets out whimpers and moans as Doyoung eats him out. His hips bucking backwards to get more of Doyoung inside of him. With his mouth still working on Jungwoo, Doyoung lands another smack on his cheeks. A warning for him to stop moving. Jungwoo's movements halt as he understands the warning.  
Doyoung leans back to admire his work on Jungwoo's ass. Cheeks red, wet hole clenching and unclenching prettily. He grabs the lube next to him and pour a generous amount on Jungwoo's hole. He, then, proceeds to press the tip of his finger into Jungwoo's hole and before long he has four fingers going in and out of his little fox, poking his sweet spot every now and then.

"You're so tight, baby. Just how Daddy likes it," Doyoung comments.

"D-Daddy..." Jungwoo moans out. It is the first word he says once they entered the room.

Doyoung's ears burn with anticipation. He hums in reply, still having his fingers buried inside Jungwoo. After a while, he pulls out. Jungwoo turns to look at what Doyoung is doing. Knowing that, Doyoung leans down to bite down on his ass cheek.

" _Ah!_ " Jungwoo shrieks from his dom's action.

"Did I give you the permission to look, little fox?"

Jungwoo shakes his head before burying it in his arms.

Doyoung wanted to do something about Jungwoo not answering him verbally but he decided not to. Instead, he continues to lube the tail plug, testing it with his hands before poking the tip into Jungwoo's clenching hole.

" _Ahh..._ " Jungwoo breathes out shakily as the plug breaches his rim slowly, stretching him wide.  
Once it's fully inside, Doyoung pulls a little making Jungwoo drop his face to the floor with a choked whine. Doyoung pats Jungwoo's butt softly, admiring how gorgeous the reddish brown tail looks sticking out of Jungwoo's ass.

"Turn around, little fox."

Doyoung now has the leash ready. When Jungwoo finally faces him, he tilts the boy's head up so he would bare his collared neck to him. The leash attached with a click to the collar and fuck. Doyoung has never been harder in his life before.

Seeing Jungwoo like this with his fox ears, messy blonde hair, and blusing cheeks; watery eyes looking up at him really gets to him. Doyoung stands up and groans. The whole picture is so beautiful and so fucking sexy. Doyoung revels in the fact that he's the only one that gets to see Jungwoo this way. He is the only one that gets to see Jungwoo's chest heaving from arousal, lips red and shiny from being bitten too much, most likely to hold in his moans because he wasn't sure if Doyoung would allow him or not.

"Look at you, Woo. You're so fucking perfect. My perfect little fox. So obedient, so good, just for me. Only mine to kiss, to touch, to use, to fuck."

Jungwoo whimpers from Doyoung's filthy words. His hips stutter because he's so hard and the plug poking at his sweet spot really doesn't help.

Doyoung tugs on the leash he was holding and starts walking to the table near the window. Understanding the message, Jungwoo lifts up to all four and starts crawling, following Doyoung. Doyoung is satisfied with Jungwoo's compliance that he feels he should give his little fox a little treat. The table has a tray of snacks, milk and water that he has prepared.

Doyoung bends down to pet Jungwoo, scratching his jaw and neck as if petting a real fox. Jungwoo whimpers, loving the attention.

"You've been a really good boy, Woo. Do you want some treat? Do you want some cheese?"

Doyoung takes out a packet of cream cheese from the paper bag on the table. He wiggles it in front of Jungwoo's face. Jungwoo lifts a hand to grab it but Doyoung takes it out of his range.

"Patience, Woo," he scolds.

Doyoung tears the cream cheese open. He puts some amount on his tongue and bends down to Jungwoo's level again. Jungwoo blushes three different shades of red at Doyoung's action but he leans in anyway, sucking on Doyoung's tongue to get some cream cheese for himself. Fast, Doyoung puts his hand that isn't holding leash on the back of Jungwoo's neck. He kisses Jungwoo deep and thorough, licking into his mouth, tasting the cheese and something that is distinctly Jungwoo. Jungwoo kisses just as feverish, if not more. He groans into Doyoung's mouth, his hands paw on Doyoung's chest. Doyoung knows he's asking for more.  
Doyoung pulls away, ready to give Jungwoo more.

"Did you like your treat, little fox?"

Jungwoo nods enthusiastically. "Yes, Daddy."

"Do you want another treat?"

He nods again. The fox ears on his head bounces from the movement.

Doyoung feels that he has been patient enough. He has other things in his mind but he can save them for other play scenes. Right now, he just wants to give what Jungwoo needs.

Doyoung walks Jungwoo to the bed, pulling on the leash gently but firmly. He ties the leash to one of the bed's posters and turn to Jungwoo. Doyoung starts to strip, starting from the black baseball cap he was wearing; to his socks; to his dark denim jacket and sky blue t-shirt; and lastly his jeans and boxers. He now stands in his naked glory, save for the white gold cube necklace Jungwoo got for his birthday.

Doyoung proceeds to untie the leash and wraps it around his hand to make it shorter, making Jungwoo sit closer to his feet. He sits on the edge of the bed, his cock hard and leaking, its head red and swollen from how hard he is. He cradles Jungwoo's head closer to it.

"There, little fox. Have your treat."

Jungwoo wastes no time in taking the whole of Doyoung's cock into his mouth. Doyoung leans back a little bit so he could see Jungwoo working on his cock. Head bobbing up and down, cheeks hollowed, tongue flicking the the tip inside his mouth, hand fondling Doyoung's balls. If anyone were to ask Doyoung, he would say that Jungwoo is the best cocksucker in the world. Those plump lips and sinful tongue were made to work on a cock.

When Doyoung sees Jungwoo's other hand snakes down to jerk himself off, he tugs on the leash. "Stop, little fox."

Jungwoo glances up at him, mouth still wrapping around Doyoung's cock. Fuck, Doyoung could come just from the view. Doyoung swallows to get a grip on himself.

"Come up here."

Doyoung scoots back, tugging on the leash again. His cock slips out Jungwoo's mouth and damn, he already misses the warmth. Jungwoo beams and jumps to the bed. This way, Doyoung can see his whole body. Doyoung's cock twitches. Man, that tail plug is really getting to him.  
Doyoung scoots back even further to give more space to his little fox.

"On your hands and knees, Woo."

Jungwoo obeys. Doyoung quickly sits facing Jungwoo's ass. He pulls on the plug a little. Jungwoo lets out a moan. In the next few minutes, Doyoung is fucking Jungwoo with the plug. His other hand pulls the leash to keep Jungwoo from falling to the mattress. The younger man is a moaning mess, hands clutching on the sheets.

"D-, _ah,_ D-Daddy," Jungwoo says shakily. "I- I want, _ngh, ah._ I want..."

"What do you want, little fox? Tell me."

"I-"

Doyoung jerks the leash back sharply, making Jungwoo arch his back even more. "Tell me, little fox."

"F- Fuck me, _ah, please..._ "

Doyoung hums. "I am fucking you though." He says, as casual as he can because he is so fucking hard for Jungwoo already and he wants nothing more than to bury himself inside Jungwoo.

" _Nghh_ ," Jungwoo whines. "Yo- your cock, Daddy. I want you to, _ah!_ to fuck me with your cock."

Jungwoo doesn't need to ask twice. Lightning fast, Doyoung pulls the tail plug out of Jungwoo and replaces it with his cock. He moans in pleasure as the familiar wet heat envelopes his cock. His grip on the leash loosening.

"Fuck, little fox. How are you still this tight?"

Jungwoo snaps his hips back, trying to fuck himself on Doyoung's cock. A loud smack echoes through the room as Doyoung lands another blow on Jungwoo's ass.

"Stay still."

Jungwoo whines. Doyoung knows Jungwoo can barely keep it in anymore because neither can he. He knows it wouldn't take long for him to come. So Doyoung starts fucking Jungwoo. He starts with slow shallow thrusts. His first deep thrust made Jungwoo scream.

" _Oh, fuck_ , Daddy. Right there."

Doyoung groans and hits the same spot again. He fucks into Jungwoo in deep thrusts. Jungwoo's screams are so loud that he thinks the whole floor hear them. He pulls on the leash again, pulling Jungwoo's body back to meet his. His other hand goes to Jungwoo's collar and squeeze, cutting the blonde's air just slightly.

They stay in that position for fuck knows how long. Doyoung’s hand is wet from Jungwoo’s tears. He knows Jungwoo cries a lot, and he likes to cry during their play too. Doyoung would be lying if he didn’t freak out the first time he found out about it. But after they talked it out, Doyoung can proudly admit that making Jungwoo cry during sex is one of the things that never fail to bring him to the edge. The sound of Jungwoo's pitchy moans are signaling that he's close, so Doyoung removes his hand from Jungwoo's neck to his cock. He jerks him hard and fast, Doyoung's own cock still fucking into Jungwoo so roughly that the bed squeaks loudly under their body weight and movement.

"I'm gonna cum, Daddy, _ah, ah!"_

Doyoung mumbles profanity against Jungwoo's shoulder. He, too, feels his climax coming. He managed to mutter _Cum for me, little fox_ on Jungwoo's ear as he empties himself inside Jungwoo. The feeling of Doyoung's cum against his sweet spot has Jungwoo screaming as he spurts out his release all over his abs, chest, mattress and Doyoung's hand. They ride their orgasm against each other before collapsing to the bed together.

Doyoung slips out of Jungwoo but the sight of his cum leaking out of the swollen hole triggers something inside of him. So he buries his face on Jungwoo's ass again, licking his own cum off of Jungwoo. Jungwoo groans from embarassment and from being oversensitive. He tries to bury his face on the pillow but Doyoung is quick, he kisses Jungwoo with mouth full of his own cum. He leans back only to lick off Jungwoo's cum from his body before diving in again to kiss Jungwoo. Their tastes mingle together in their mouths through the filthy heated kiss.

The kiss slows down into something a little more romantic and soft. They are now both on their sides facing each other. Doyoung lovingly caresses Jungwoo’s hair and face, kissing the tracks of dried tears on his cheeks from their play. Jungwoo had taken off the fox ears sometime during their lazy make out session but he still has the collar on. Doyoung is still loosely hanging onto the leash, a small symbolism of their dynamic.

“How are you feeling, baby? Are you hurt anywhere? Did I make you uncomfortable in any way?” Doyoung asks, concern lacing his voice.

“I’m fine, Dongyoung. Thank you. I loved every second of it.”

Doyoung smiles at his boyfriend’s answer. He leans forward to plant a kiss on Jungwoo’s forehead. “Let me get you a drink and prepare you a warm fuzzy bath. After that we can drink warm milk together and eat some snacks, okay?”

Doyoung was about to get up and do what he just said but Jungwoo stops him. “Later, hyung. Just give me a few more minutes to just hold you. I know you always take a good care of me, in everyday life, after we play, all the time. Thank you.”

Doyoung relaxes back into the bed and kisses Jungwoo, gently, trying to convey all the love he feels for the younger man.

“And I will do it over and over again, for the rest of my life and more,” he tells Jungwoo before he had the chance to cringe over the sappy words.

“Thank you, hyung. I…” Jungwoo takes a deep breath. “I love you.”

Doyoung stiffens. Jungwoo doesn’t say _I love you_ often, unlike Doyoung who tells him that every day. He only says it during special occasions or when he feels that Doyoung needs to hear it the most. He shows his love through actions instead of words and Doyoung appreciates that, but he is always over the moon when Jungwoo tells him how he feels, even if he already knows it.

“I love you too, Woo,” Doyoung answers with a smile.

They ended up coming back to the dorm after a bath, two glasses of warm milk and Jungwoo emptying the snacks in the paper bag. Doyoung doesn’t know when they would have the chance to be alone like this again, but he surely looks forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> click 'next chapter' for the actual play scene ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, what was that?  
> I have only a little experience in petplay so apologies for any inaccuracies.  
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> if this gets enough positive feedbacks, i might or might not write a dom jungwoo. let me know if i should do it :)
> 
> 21bangsfangirl


End file.
